


Play [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [198]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Fanart, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Lingerie, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark, sex worker roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony do a little roleplay in the red light district.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 36
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Play [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Red Light District” [Y1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
